


Exchange 交换(pwp)

by Alazah



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazah/pseuds/Alazah
Summary: 反英雄宇宙黑盾×原宇宙双性鹿詹有强暴，直接性描写需要避雷如果可以，那么上车(快乐会传染，请你慷慨，come on！)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 25





	Exchange 交换(pwp)

背景:  
黑盾的宇宙原本没有巴基，但是某天他在出任务时被一束射线照到了，跟某盾的记忆共享了，然后他疯狂地也想有个自己的巴基。他掀翻了九头蛇基地拿走了宇宙魔方将自己传送到了这个宇宙。至于这个宇宙的盾，当然是惨兮兮的去反英雄宇宙当美队了。  
Ps:无超级士兵计划，盾不是美队，普通军官一个。

正文开始

巴基·巴恩斯是隶属107步兵团的士兵，今天该他去例行在营地驻扎后面的那个小森林里进行睡前巡逻了。眼看结束的时间快到了，他端着枪不进不慢地往营地方向走。今天也是一样，这片区域太小了，又不是开放区域，因为外围还有防线，所以基本不会出现什么问题。今天的晚餐又是土豆，他吃的稍微有点难受，因为土豆并没有完全做熟。打仗就是这样，有东西吃还能好一点，有时候就连东西都没得吃，该死的纳粹怎么还不滚。  
巴基想着回去看看史蒂夫那儿的压缩饼干还有没了他要吃几块，突然一震剧烈的波动袭来，巴基耳膜被震得生疼，胃里也翻江倒海得马上就要吐出来，他站在原地四处寻找来源，转到身后时，只见一条蓝色光柱把乌黑的天穿了个窟窿，然后猛的射到地面上，持续了大概两三秒，光柱逐渐消失了。回归平静后就像什么事情都没发生一样，巴基后退了几步，本能觉得发生了什么可怕的事，他扯开腿立刻跑回了营地，他想先告诉史蒂夫，史蒂夫会报告给上级的，可是当他急匆匆地推开门时，史蒂夫却不在屋里。史蒂夫去哪儿了？

巴基觉得史蒂夫最近有点不对劲，大概就是从那道蓝色的光出现后就开始了。史蒂夫那天从门外回来时，营地已经宵禁很久了，他担心了半天的史蒂夫开了门，穿着奇怪的他从来没见过的黑色带白道儿的紧身衣，一头金发甚至要比白天稍微再短点，乱糟糟的，还粘了不少灰在上面，脸也是脏的。  
巴基问他去哪儿了，他只是说  
“没去哪儿，上了个茅房而已。”  
他无暇顾及史蒂夫的异常，只急忙把蓝光的事情告诉了史蒂夫，但史蒂夫却说  
“你可能是看错了，是我们的探照灯吧。”从那以后，史蒂夫发生了一些变化，他以前不是这样糟糕的。公然顶撞上司，体罚殴打下级，明明下了命令要活捉的人他一下就打死，成天都是一副不爽生人勿近的样子，现在军营里的人，除了巴基，其他人见了他都绕道走。  
但是，操蛋的史蒂夫，巴基在心里骂着。他怎么了，更过的事巴基根本就说不出口…史蒂夫居然对他产生了…那种…情感，巴基纠结了好久才承认这个事实，追溯到第一次他感受到，还是蓝光出现的那个晚上，巴基迷迷糊糊地翻身，借着屋顶的天窗透进来的月光他看见了黑暗中史蒂夫一双猩红的双眼正盯着他看。  
他被吓出了一身冷汗，立刻睡意全无，但再仔细一看，哪里有什么猩红色的眼睛了，只剩下史蒂夫一汪蓝色的眼睛，他问史蒂夫怎么这么晚还没睡，史蒂夫回答他说   
“哦，就睡了。”  
只是大半夜突然盯着他看倒也没什么，更让他苦恼的是…如果不是巴基每次都坚决地推开史蒂夫，他一定早就被史蒂夫操了。  
没错，史蒂夫想操他。在巴基第一次这么觉得时，他刚从史蒂夫怀里逃出来蹲在屋后猛吸烟。他嘴里不停地骂史蒂夫是混蛋，眼泪却不自觉地流了下来，他又反骂自己怎么这么没出息。  
巴基有一个秘密，除了爸爸妈妈，剩下人谁也不知道，就连史蒂夫也不知道。他下面会阴处长了个女性的器官，可以和男人做爱，甚至可以怀孕。  
他想起他被征兵的那天，妈妈拉着他的手哭了好久。对于他来说，去军营简直是羊入虎穴。妈妈再三拜托史蒂夫不要让士兵欺负到我，但到头来，真正要“欺负”自己的却是史蒂夫。他害怕，即使对方是史蒂夫。  
史蒂夫一开始只莫名其妙挨他很近，搂他的腰。之后就开始从他背后摸过来，手放在他腰上然后低头嗅他的脖子，或者把他堵在墙角想要抱住他。只是这种程度的，巴基还能推开他跑走，但史蒂夫非但不收敛反而变本加厉，已经过分到一定地步了。巴基甚至被他抱上过床，那次巴基真的害怕极了，他躺在史蒂夫壮阔的胸膛上浑身抖得厉害，史蒂夫的男根已经隔着两层裤子卡在他的臀缝里了，结实的手臂横在他胸前。巴基发出颤抖地声音问  
“史蒂夫你要强暴我吗？”  
史蒂夫的回答是，把另一只手隔着裤子放到他裤裆那里，连带着他的女逼和男根一起包在手里揉了揉，嘴唇就贴在他耳边反问道  
“就算我强暴你你又能怎样？”  
但那一次史蒂夫最终还是放过了他。其实对于巴基来说，冲击力最大的不是史蒂夫想操他，而是他最好的朋友，性格最温顺最礼貌温柔的史蒂夫性情大变，之前那个史蒂夫仿佛消失了一般，取之而来的是一个套着他空皮囊的恶魔。这个恶魔夺走了他最好的史蒂夫。  
无论巴基怎么逃，也不外乎是史蒂夫放不放过他。所以他终于还是被抱在床上像个女人一样被操开了。史蒂夫搂着他，侧着身体，两个人在一张行军床上，史蒂夫一只腿压着他的腿，一只腿伸到他腿间把巴基的另一只腿抬起来，阴茎插进两腿之间那个地方抽插个不停，阴唇被史蒂夫那东西磨得又红又肿，腿也早就麻得直打哆嗦，巴基抓着史蒂夫的手臂靠在他怀里，让自己未经人事的小穴承受一切，行军床的吱嘎声钻进耳朵里，刺得耳膜生疼，脸上分不清是泪还是汗，总之是上下都是一塌糊涂。在史蒂夫快射时，巴基小声地求史蒂夫  
“会怀孕的，史蒂夫求你了，会怀孕的，别…”  
但史蒂夫还是射在了里面，最后史蒂夫让巴基双手后撑桌子，然后重新将两根手指又插进了可怜的不行已经红肿了的女穴里快速抽插，让巴基叫着喷射出了一股透明的液体。  
“这样就不会怀孕了。”史蒂夫说。  
第二天巴基整个逼都是肿的，疼得他内裤都不敢提得太高，昨晚史蒂夫折腾他到很久，被史蒂夫用手操出水之后他眼瞧着史蒂夫的下面又迅速翘了起来，然后二话不说抱着他在桌子上，墙上又各来了一次。史蒂夫托着他的大腿，手扣在他臀肉上颠他，这种姿势比侧入要深很多，他被顶得又哭又叫，搂着史蒂夫的脖子咬他的肩膀，太深了，都顶到他的宫口了，让他不停抽泣求饶。  
但史蒂夫像浑身都注入了钢铁一样，抱着他操了那么长时间他又扭又动史蒂夫也没累过，最后是他趴在史蒂夫的肩头哭着喊着说停下的。史蒂夫力气是很大，但巴基从不知道他力气这么大。

今天又是他去小森林巡逻，他的逼被裤子磨得疼得很，只能很慢的走。史蒂夫真是混蛋，脱了他的裤子看见了他的女逼后竟然什么反应都没有，直接直奔主题。该死的史蒂夫，他下面好痛，实在走不动了，他干脆坐在草地上发呆。他坐了好久，甚至都不想回营地了，不想面对史蒂夫，他长了逼，所以想过会被男人操，但是他没想过这个人会是史蒂夫，而且会这么突然。  
他再不想回去也要回去。推开屋门，就见史蒂夫端坐在床上正抬头看他，他的行军床被史蒂夫推了过去跟史蒂夫的一起拼成了一张大床。巴基脚都僵了，站在原地动弹不得。  
“怎么今天回来的这么晚。”史蒂夫走过去，越过他把门关严，然后卸下他的枪转身他压在门板上  
“史蒂夫……”巴基在示弱。

史蒂夫抓着他两只手然后另一手解开他的裤腰连带着里面的内裤都扒了下来，巴基闷哼一声夹紧了腿，男根软趴趴的耷拉着像要把自己的逼挡住一样，史蒂夫用腿把巴基的腿别开，然后摸上巴基的嫩花  
“啊！疼…”  
巴基没忍住叫了出声，又意识到现在也只是才过了宵禁时间一会儿而已立刻闭上了嘴。  
“肿了。”史蒂夫说，嘴上是这么说，但他手上没闲着，在花缝处摸了一会，巴基虽痛，但是遵从生理反应也湿了，就着着蜜液，史蒂夫伸了一根手指进去，又挖又扣弄了半天，直到巴基的蜜液蘸湿全部手心。  
“史蒂夫…”巴基的腿开始打颤，他快站不住了，他的小穴火辣辣的疼。被史蒂夫这样玩弄那个地方让他又羞又愤，他咬着嘴唇尽量不让自己哭出来，他怎么又哭了，这一点也不像男子汉该做的事儿，但是他就是委屈，史蒂夫怎么会这样对自己，史蒂夫是把自己当女人看待呢吧，在他眼里自己已经不是那个过去朝夕相处的好兄弟了，而是一个久驻战场士兵的泄欲工具。史蒂夫，他恨史蒂夫，他也恨自己为什么多长了一个女逼。  
史蒂夫又把他抱了起来，让自己的腿夹着他的腰。又要强暴他吗？但是史蒂夫却久久没有下一步动作，只是等巴基情绪平稳了一些后，在他耳边，用脸蹭他的鬓角，又亲又含他的耳朵和耳垂。  
“我爱你，巴基。”史蒂夫说的很小声，但足以让巴基听到并且耳鸣，从巴基的耳根起，他的整个耳朵都红了起来。史蒂夫在说什么，他是不是听错了，他一定是听错了，这是什么混蛋男人强暴他却说爱他。  
史蒂夫最后没有要他，只是把他抱到了床上盖了自己的被子，然后搂着他安静的睡了一宿，巴基睡得不安稳，做梦有一只红龙在追他，它有着大大的猩红的双眼，张开血盆大口想要把他吞入腹中，他拼命地跑，那只红龙拼命的追。  
史蒂夫有血清加持，不需要睡太多，所以他整晚就搂着巴基看着他睡觉，看他在做噩梦时就抚一抚他的后背安抚他。这么好的巴基，他到现在都不敢想怎么就让他逮到了，他好幸福，史蒂夫想。  
史蒂夫接下来的几天都没有碰他，但是每天晚上都会把他压在床上亲到他喘不过来气儿眼冒金星为止，巴基做梦都没想到他会和史蒂夫成这种关系。

巴基坐在小板凳上擦着自己的枪，史蒂夫在身后铺床，明天一早他们就要到大前方去迎接最猛的敌人。熄灯后，巴基被史蒂夫按在床上扒了个精光，部队给大家安排了一次淋浴，巴基本来就爱干净，所以给自己洗的白白嫩嫩的，史蒂夫掐着他的屁股从后面使劲操他的小穴，发狠的顶他的宫口，巴基的小穴被操得不停的收缩，腰也是塌下去再弓起来，来回扭动，屋子里啪啪作响，还夹杂着水声，巴基抓着被子承受史蒂夫的鸡巴在他体内胡作非为，他的小穴被操得都能描出它的形状了，他把脸埋在枕头里呜咽，突然他惊叫了起来，因为史蒂夫竟把一根手指也插了进来。本来史蒂夫就很大，他的小穴已经撑得再也放不下任何东西，这一根手指进来几乎要了巴基的命，他拼命摇头，把史蒂夫的手往外拽。  
“史蒂夫我受不了，求你了…”  
巴基哭成了泪人，浑身都在抖，史蒂夫的手终于拿了出去，然后便抓着巴基的腰一个翻身躺在床下，让巴基面对着他坐在上面，史蒂夫的大鸡巴直接在巴基体内撵着最软最敏感的肉转了一圈，巴基当即捂着嘴射出了一股精液到史蒂夫的腹部上，史蒂夫还没等巴基缓过神来，就抓着巴基大操大干起来，骑乘式入的最深，巴基受不了哭着捶打史蒂夫的手臂想让他停下来，但越求饶就被操得越厉害，巴基觉得自己的小穴都要被史蒂夫操烂了。史蒂夫最后还是像第一次那样抱着巴基把他抵在墙上，从下往上抽插，然后在巴基咬着他潮喷后也射进他子宫内。巴基的头枕在他的肩头不停的抽泣，像受了天大的委屈一样，哭的史蒂夫整个肩膀都湿了。  
史蒂夫还抱着巴基，下面埋在巴基那里面温存，看着巴基哭的伤心，自己也觉得有些心疼。  
“别哭了，巴基，是我不好。”说着给巴基抹脸上的眼泪。  
但巴基根本停不下来，他边哭边控诉史蒂夫  
“你怎么这么坏，你好坏，史蒂夫，我讨厌你。”  
刚高潮过的花穴异常的敏感，史蒂夫的手只是稍微碰一下，又被操红的穴口就又一阵痉挛，一开一合的。史蒂夫一手托着巴基的屁股，一手在下面揉巴基的嫩花，巴基边哭边骂叫史蒂夫停下来，但是马上就又被史蒂夫揉出了一股透明的水儿。这下巴基连哭的力气都没了，抽搭着被史蒂夫放到床上，擦干净下身盖上被子被拍打着背哄睡着了。  
史蒂夫收拾好旖旎，上床躺在巴基的身边，巴基太累了，已经睡得很熟了，史蒂夫轻轻搂着他在他耳边说  
“巴基，我会努力保护好你，活下来好吗，我爱你。”  
巴基的回应只是翻了个身在他怀里吧嗒了两下嘴。

在与纳粹厮杀的最后关头，一颗炸弹落在壕沟的不远处，史蒂夫把巴基死死护在身下，那不知是什么生化武器，就像专门冲着他来一样，那气体钻进史蒂夫体内，一瞬间史蒂夫觉得自己浑身的血都快要沸腾起来了。等被战友救走，他的血冷却下来后，史蒂夫觉得自己的血清可能失效了，但是他很高兴，因为巴基还活着。  
那是他们最后一次打仗，在那好长一段时间后，他们都作为伤员在后方治疗，等身体好时，就听说了胜利的消息。他们回到了巴基的故乡定居下来，尽管史蒂夫对布鲁克林一无所知，让巴基以为他被炸傻了。他的血清失效了，他会随着年龄增长而慢慢变老，和巴基一起。他们会生养一个孩子，到时候不管孩子信不信也要跟孩子说  
“你的的确确是你的鹿爸爸生的。”  
史蒂夫不打算把自己的一切告诉巴基，巴基不需要知道这些，他也不可惜那么珍贵而优秀的血清就此消失，当他选择来这个世界追随巴基时，他就做好了成为一个普通人，隐姓埋名的过完一生的准备。他在那个宇宙的确很潇洒，但是没有巴基只会让他痛不欲生。

(正文完)

小剧场

巴基趴在史蒂夫胸口用手点史蒂夫的胸肌，突然他想起来一个事情还一直都没有问  
“史蒂夫。”  
“嗯？”史蒂夫低头看怀里的人。  
“你第一次看我的身体时，我是说…那里…怎么一点惊讶的表情都没表现出来呢？”  
“有什么奇怪的地方吗？别瞎想了，第二天还上班呢，睡吧。”说着就把巴基的脑袋重新按在自己怀里，给他盖上了被子。  
这个史蒂夫罗杰斯，他以为巴基本来就是那个样子的，或许说，他最深层的意识里就是巴基长成什么样子都是正常的不值一提。有的时候他也是傻得可笑。


End file.
